the love story
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is about Jace and Clary and all of them as regular mundanes who are in high school. Something happens to Jace during football will they get through this? What will Clary do if Jace doesn't recover? Who knows read and find out. This is rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

_**TMI Fan Fiction**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments

**Clary's POV**

I was walking in the halls of the institute looking for Izzy. She was supposed to drag me out shopping today. "Izzy!" I yelled down the hall since church was no were to be seen. "What?" is all I hear back. I think it came from the kitchen though. "CRAP!" I thought to myself. "That means she is probably cooking." After that thought I walked into the kitchen to see that Izzy was in there as was Simon. "Ok?" I thought to myself. "Hey Clary." Izzy said happily. "Hey I thought you were dragging me shopping today?" I said looking at Izzy who had turned around to see me. "OH CRAP I completely forgot! Can we go tomorrow Clary?" Izzy said with a begging puppy dog look. "Ok yeah its fine with me. Where is Jace?" I said with a happy look back at Izzy. "Oh Jace is in his room or in the training room." Izzy replied and with that she turned around and started making out with Simon. I quickly turned and started walking away. Don't get me wrong they are cute together but it gets annoying and gross after awhile. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the training room. I was hoping Jace would be in there. It turns out I was correct, Jace was there doing flips off the 50 foot beams that were there to teach us balance. I could tell from here that he was covered in sweat, which made him like ten times hotter. When Jace landed on the ground I walked over to wear the water jugs were waiting for him to turn around and see me. I couldn't stop myself before I said, "Hey Jace. You look a little hot." Jace spun around quickly with a shocked look, which made me giggle. When he relished it was me he smiled and said, "I have taught you well if you can sneak up on me Clare-Bear." "I agree Goldie." I replied with a small smirk on my face. Jace was now walking over to me. "So what made you come over here today, we didn't have plans did we?" Jace said suddenly looking worried. "No we didn't Iz was supposed to drag me out shopping today but she forgot so I came to see you." I answered. I looked at Jace to see that as he was walking over here he had taken off his shirt. I almost melted at the sight of his golden skin even though they had been dating for months now. When I came out of my thoughts Jace was standing right in front of me as I was leaning against the wall. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head and locked his gaze with mine. "You look pretty today." Is all he said before his lips crashed into mine. The kiss was gentle at first then it became hungrier. We were in this position for what seemed like forever before someone cleared there throat. We spun our heads in the direction of the noise to see Alec standing in the door way. "As much as I like that you two are spending some time together I rather ya'll find a room other than the training room so I can get some training done." Alec said with a look that said he was annoyed. "Oh shut it Alec you are just jealous that this isn't you and Magnus." Jace said with an irritated look. "Shut up Jace! Just go to your room or something so I can train." Alec said as he blushed fiercely. "Fine whatever Alec. Come on Clary lets go to my room." Jace said with a smirk that I had grown used to seeing on his face. Jace then picked me up by my waist making me wrap my legs around him and carrying me to his room, which happened to be on the next floor. "Jace you don't have to carry me all the way to your room. I can walk you know." I said as we reached the stairs. "I know but if I let you down I will have to hold your hand instead and I actually like the feeling of you against me." Jace said with a smirk playing on his lips. "Fine whatever at least you are comfortable." I said leaning my head forward so I could lay it on his shoulder. Jace didn't reply this time but I could feel him laughing.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary said, "Fine whatever at least your comfortable." Then laid her head on my shoulder I couldn't help but laugh. She was just so cute when she acted like this. I couldn't help thinking how this could be any better I mean I had the girl of my dreams in my arms with her legs around me on the way to my room and she was all mine and only mine. I had to be the happiest person alive. We finally made it up the stairs and to my room. I reached out still holding Clary in one hand and opened the door. I then put my hand back on Clary's waist and said, "Clare-Bear you have to get down if you want to lie in the bed. Ok?" "Fine let me down." She answered with a pouty look. "Clary you look so cute when you pout like that." I said which made her blush, which made her even hotter. I set Clary down on the ground then went and sat on my neat bed. My room is completely white with barley anything to tell you about me although lately I have hung some pictures of me and Clary together and some of my family. Clary came over and sat beside me. "What you thinking about Jace?" she asked with a slightly worried look. "I was thinking about how happy I have been the past couple of months." I replied simply. "Ok good I was worried because you had a weird expression." Clary said with a calm look. "Ok can I go take a quick shower?" I said "Yeah but don't take forever please." Clary said with a cute pleading look. "Ok be back in a minute." I said with a smile. Then I walked over to the bathroom that was connected to my room and locked the door behind me.

**Clary's POV**

I watched as Jace walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. I sighed to myself then got up and walked around his room. I have been in his room so many times in the past couple of months. It was always really clean which is unnatural for a boy's room but anyways. Jace had recently put up pictures of himself and me all over one of his walls. I saw that there were also pictures of the lightwood family and Jace and even I was in the family picture some of the time. I thought that this was rather sweet of Jace considering the first time I came into his room you couldn't tell anything about the boy that I'm so in love with now. I'm glad that Jace has opened up a bit. It makes me happy to see that he is letting go and expressing himself, even if it is something as small as a picture on his wall. I let my hand run over one of the pictures of me and him. We were in the park near the water and we were hugging each other and smiling. The memory of this day made me smile. I don't know how long I stood there looking at all of the photos on his wall. I also saw that Aylissa and Emma (they are Jace's sisters and they are twins.) were in most of the photos that were taking when we were out with the whole gang. I wonder if Aylissa and Emma are here today. I guess I could ask Jace. I was lost in my own thoughts looking at the pictures and remembering each and every moment. I was only pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I froze in shock at first then I relished who it was then I calmed down and melted into the arms. I felt him laugh slightly when I froze. "Did I scare you Clare-Bear?" Jace asked "A little bit." I said with a small smile. I then turned around so I could see the boy I fell in love with. "Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What were you thinking about Clare-Bear?" Jace said with a sparkle of love in his eyes.

**Jace's POV**

I had caught Clary with her hand on the wall that had pictures on it. She looked absolutely lost in her thoughts. I even said her name two or three times but she still didn't turn around. So I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her I laughed a little when she stiffened in shock but she almost instantly melted into my arms. So I asked, "Did I scare you Clare-Bear?" all she did was say, "A little bit." Then she turned around in my arms with a small smile. I told her I was sorry and that I didn't mean to scare her. Then I asked her what she was thinking about. Clary then said, "I was reliving those moments and thinking about how happy I have been, and how happy we have been in the past couple of months." "I agree." Is all I said before I pulled her over to the bed and sat down, and then pulled her into my lap. "I think that we all need to get together again. How about you invite all of the girls over for a sleepover and I will do the same with the boys, and then we can all go to the movies or something. How does that sound Clare-Bare?" I said thinking about it. "That sounds absolutely amazing." Clary said with a bright smile that I absolutely love. I smiled back at her then said, "We should go ahead and call or text everybody and tell them to meet here at six. But first we need to ask my parents if it's ok." "Ok come on then." Clary said standing up and pulling me along with her. "Wait I think we should include Max (who is still alive) and Taylor (she is Clary's younger sister). What do you think?" I said as she dragged me to the living room. "I completely agree I hope Mayrse and Robert will let us have the sleepover(s)." Clary said. Then we walked into the living room where Mayrse and Robert were sitting and having tea. "Hey mum, dad do you think that me and Clary can have sleepovers here you know me with the boys and Clary with the girls please?" Mayrse and Robert looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. "Ok that's fine but the boys and girls have to sleep in separate rooms and you have to include Max and Taylor. Ok?" Mayrse said with a serious look. I smiled then said, "Thanks mum, dad ya'll are amazing." Then I turned around with a smile on my face and took Clary's hand and pulled her out of the living room and back to my room. Once we were in there I smiled and said, "Ok you need to text Lilyanna, Maia, Aylissa, Emma, Alice, Izzy, and Taylor. And I need to text Percy, Alec, Shane, Will, Magnus, Sebastian, Simon, and Max."

_I know ya'll are confused about how old everybody is so I hope this clears things up a bit: _

_*Jace, Clary, Lilyanna, Izzy, Simon, Percy, Maia, and Jordan ~ 16 and they are juniors in high school._

_*Alec and Magnus are 17 and seniors in high school_

_*Alice, Sebastian, Aylissa, Emma, Will, and Shane are 15 and sophomores in high school_

_*Taylor and Max are 13 and in 8__th__ grade_

_Also the who is related to who thing_

_*Aylissa and Emma are twins and Jace is there older brother_

_*Alice is Izzy, Alec, and Max's sister_

_*Lilyanna is Clary's twin sister_

_*Taylor is Clary and Lilyanna's younger sister_

_Extra points_

_*Jace, Sebastian, Will, Shane, and Percy play football and soccer_

_*Sebastian, Will, Shane, and Percy are all Jace's friends and teammates_

_*Clary, Lilyanna, Izzy, and Maia are all cheerleaders_

_*Max is alive_

_*Sebastian is good_

_*Max plays baseball_

_*Taylor takes gymnastics_

_*Simon plays lacrosse_

_I hope this has cleared everything up._

**Clary's POV**

I was so happy that Mayrse and Robert agreed that as soon as Jace dragged me back up to his room I took out my phone and texted everyone even Izzy who was only downstairs. Jace was doing the same thing with a big smile on his face. As soon as we were done texting everybody we looked at each other with big smiles. Then I rolled over on top of Jace and laid my head down on his chest. "I love you Jace." I said with a smile. "I love you too Clary with all my heart." Jace said back with a smile then he pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Then both of their phones started buzzing like crazy. So we got up and got our phones to see that everybody was really excited and that they all can come. Once I read all my messages I looked at the time to see that it was 5 a clock. "Ok we have an hour until everyone will be here. So we need to go ahead and get the sleeping arrangements set." I said knowing that it would take awhile to get everybody somewhere to sleep without mixing boys and girls. "Ok five people can fit in Aylissa and Emma's room. Then the other three can stay in Izzy's room. Ok I think that settles all the girls' right?" Jace said "Yes but how do we split it up like that here is my idea girls get to sleep in the living room cause all eight of us will fit in there and the boys get the den cause all nine of ya'll will fit down there. Oh and do we need to put Magnus with the girls since him and Alec are together?" I said with a look of confusion. "Ok I like your idea and why didn't I think about the living room and den. Plus I think that would be a good idea to put Magnus with ya'll so he and Alec don't sleep together and besides I'm pretty sure he won't mind since he likes clothes and glitter and gossip so much." Jace said with a smile at how everything played out.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

**_Chapter two: the sleepover_**

**Clary's POV**

I was so excited it was almost time for everyone to be here and it's been forever since we were all together. I honestly couldn't wait. I was literally jumping up and down when Jace laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down a little Clare-Bear you might faint or something." Jace said laughing slightly at me. "What don't act like you aren't excited and besides this is only the third time we have all gotten together this summer and I miss my friends dang it." I said playfully pushing Jace. Jace laughed some more before saying, "I miss them too and I am excited but I'm not jumping up and down and summers almost over then it's back to boring school." "Yeah I guess your right but they should be here in about five minutes you did send church down to get them right?" I said quickly "Ok Clare-Bear take a chill-pill and breathe when you talk and yes I did send church down to wait for them. Now miss jumpy pants let's get down to the living room where we are meeting everybody. Ok?" Jace said with a smile on his face. "Ok." Is all I said as he picked me up off the bed and sat me on the ground. Then he took my hand and dragged me down to the living room. I was so happy right at this moment I had a huge smile on my face as me and Jace sat down in the living room with Izzy, Simon, Alec, Alice, Lilyanna, Max, Taylor, Aylissa, and Emma who were already here. So we were only waiting on eight of the 19 people who were supposed to be here. This included: Will, Shane, Sebastian, Magnus, Percy, Jordan, and Maia. Then we heard a bell ring which meant that someone was here. "Bring them up church!" Jace shouted then we all continued to talk and laugh at each other. Then we all stopped talking when we heard footsteps getting closer. Maia and Jordan came in laughing at what Jordan had said. "Hey guys it's great to see ya'll." I said with a smile then I got up and hugged them as more people walked in. This time it was Shane who walked in and gave everybody hugs, then Sebastian, then Will. We were all waiting for one final guest to arrive. "Leave it to Magnus to be fashionably late." Alec said with a small smile while everybody burst out laughing "What's wrong with being fashionably late?" someone said we all stopped laughing and turned to see Magnus was in the doorway. Then we all started laughing again at the confused look on Magnus's face as he sat on the couch beside Alec. In this moment I was happy as anyone could be.

**Jace's POV**

I don't think I have laughed so much at once. By the time we were done laughing at Magnus my sides hurt and it looked like everyone else's sides hurt to cause they were all clutching their sides like I was. We all slowly stopped laughing and I wrapped my arm around Clary who was clutching her side still giggling. I had a smile on my face which made me feel even happier. "So are we going to the movies or what?" I asked because I really did want to know. Everyone nodded their heads yes and slowly started getting up and asking what movie. "HEY EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!" Clary shouted then everyone fell silent and looked over at Clary with expectant looks. "I think we should go see _Catching Fire _what about ya'll?" Clary said with a smile. "I second this!" I said smiling. And then all you heard was agreeing from everyone else. "Ok let's do this! How are we riding there?" I asked once everyone shut up. "I can take five other people in my car." Izzy said "Ok then Maia, Aylissa, Emma, Lilyanna, and Alice can ride with Izzy. Go ahead and go we will meet you there." I said then the six girls got up and left which left: me, Clary, Will, Magnus, Alec, Shane, Percy, Max, Taylor, Simon, and Jordan. "Ok I can take six people in my car so Magnus, Will, Shane, Percy, Simon, and Jordan follow me." Alec said. So the seven of them stood up and left. This left me, Clary, Taylor and Max. "Ok I guess we are riding together then. Let's go." I said with a smile standing up and keeping my arm around Clary. I looked over at Max to see that he and Taylor were holding hands. At that I smiled and looked down at Clary and whispered in her ear to look at them. She looked over there then smiled and leaned up to my ear and whispered, "They are cute together." Then she smiled and kept on walking to my car. Once we were there I opened the door for Clary then looked over and saw Max doing the same for Taylor. Once again I smiled then got in the car. After about fifteen minutes in the car we were in the movie parking lot with the others. Then we walked in and saw that _Catching Fire_ came on in ten minutes. We got our tickets and walked to theater 11 where the movie was being shown. We all got seats up in the top two rows and sat quietly waiting for the movie to start. While we were waiting I put my arm around Clary and she snuggled into me side. I was really happy and content with the fact that I was with Clary and all of my friends on a sleepover/hangout thing with no school to worry about. I smiled then settled down and watched the movie.

2 hours later

**Clary's POV**

When the movie was over we all went back home and sat in the living room talking. It was about nine when they got home. I was on the couch next to Jace who was smiling and laughing which made me happy. I smiled then snuggled into Jace's side laughing at something Percy had said. Jace wrapped his arm around me and looked down into my eyes. All I did was smile at him which made him laugh and then he continued talking to Percy, Will, Simon, Shane, and Jordan. I looked around the room at all of my friends and my sisters. My eyes were searching for Taylor then I saw that she and Max were in the corner together and they were both laughing like crazy and Tay had her head in Max's lap. I smiled and tapped Jace's arm to show him. "What?" he asked looking down at me. "Look over there at Max and Tay." I said with a smile pointing at them. Jace looked over there and started laughing. Then Jace leaned down and said, "That is so cute." I smiled and nodded my head. We sat there talking and laughing for the next three hours. It was midnight and you could hear the bell strike twelve times. Everyone stopped talking and listened to the bells. "Ok is anyone else tired?" Jace said with a yawn to prove his point. Everyone said yes and asked how we were sleeping. "Ok listen here girls are in the living room and boys are in the den but Magnus you are staying in here with the girls. Ok everyone?" Everyone said ok and the boys (except for Magnus) got up. Then I looked around and saw that Max was raising his hand. "Yes Max." I said wondering why he had a question. "Do I go with the boys or do I go up to my room?" Max said with a curious look. "You can go with the boys Max." I said with a smile. "But I'm a lot younger than all of them." Max said with a sad look. "I'm sure you will be fine Max go on down there and pick where you want to sleep first. HEY OTHER BOYS STAY HERE FOR A SECOND!" I shouted with a smile. All of the boys turned and stared at me. Max then ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Ok boys listen here I want ya'll to include Max in whatever ya'll do cause he fills out of place cause all of ya'll are older than him. Taylor close your ears for a second." I said. Then once Taylor put her hands over her ears I continued with, "So this means don't be talking about sex ok boys?" They all blushed than said ok and ran down stairs but Jace stayed for a second and took my wrist and dragged me out of the living room and up the stairs to his room. "What are you doing Jace?" I said once we were in there. "I needed to talk to you for a second and I didn't want anyone listening." Jace said with a small smile. "Ok what do you need Jace." I said with a curious look. "I was going to say thanks for sticking up for Max like that. And it was funny as hell when you said no talking about sex and all the boys blushed." Jace said with a bright smile "You are welcome and it was funny and Jace I want you to know that you are absolutely amazing." I said with a shy smile. "And why is that?" he asked with a smile pulling me into his arms. "Cause you are the one who suggested we do this and I'm having so much fun and you are probably the best boyfriend in the world and I love you." I said snuggling my face into Jace's chest when I was done. "I love you too Clare-Bear. Now we need to get back so they don't think we are up here sleeping together." Jace said placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and then pulled Jace back down stairs and just outside of the living room. I then turned around and was about to say something but Jace crashed his lips into mine and we sat there and kissed for a minute or so. Then he pulled away and smiled then said, "Goodnight Clare-Bear." Then he turned around and walked over to the door and went downstairs. I smiled then walked back into the living room to find all the girls staring at me. Even Magnus was staring at me. "What?" I said blushing slightly. "You know what sweetheart. Why were you and Jace all alone?" Magnus said using the nickname he gave me, which I hated at times. "Jace had to tell me something that he didn't want anyone else to hear then he kissed me goodnight and that's the end of the story." I said blushing even more. "Yeah ok that's all that happened Clary." Lilyanna said with a sarcastic tone. "Actually it is all that happened Lilyanna. Besides how is Percy?" I asked knowing that I won. "Ok are we going to bed or are we going to play a game?" Aylissa asked. "I think we should play truth or dare." Izzy said with a smile. Everyone agreed to play even Magnus agreed "Ok but I think we should ask the boys if they want to come back up here and play." Maia said "Yeah ok I will go ask them." I said with a smile. Then I got up and left to go to the den. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Hey guys do ya'll want to come up and play truth or dare with us?" I said. I heard a bunch of yeah and yeses. Then I saw all the boys come running up the stairs and to the living room all smiling like idiots. I laughed then followed them up the stairs and back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3 **

**Clary's POV**

Now everyone was in a circle type thing some people o the ground others on the couches and Jace was sitting on the loveseat which he patted when he saw me. I smiled and sat down next to Jace. "Ok is everyone settled good now here are the rules if you pick dare then don't want to do the dare you take a piece of clothing off. So Max, Taylor if ya'll don't want to play then go up to Max's room now." Izzy said smiling evilly. Then Max and Taylor got up and left. I smiled knowing that they were probably embarrassed for leaving. "Ok Izzy you go first." I said with a smile. "Ok hmm Jordan truth or dare?" Izzy asked turning to Jordan "Umm truth." Jordan said. "Ok how many dates have you been on with Maia?" Izzy said "Ok easy six official dates." Jordan said with a smile then he said, "Ok Percy truth or dare?" "Dare" is all Percy said then Jordan said, "Ok kiss Lilyanna." "Ok." Percy answered then he leaned over and kissed Lilyanna. We all smiled because they were a cute couple. Oh I forgot to say that everyone here is dating someone else that is here so yeah. Then Percy said, "Alec truth or dare?" "Dare." Alec said almost instantly "Make out with Magnus for 30 seconds." Percy said with an evil smile Alec didn't even say anything he just stood up pulling Magnus with him. Then he smiled and started to kiss and make out with Magnus. "Someone keep the time." Percy shouted. So I took out my phone and waited for the 30 seconds to be up. "TIME!" I shouted. Alec then pulled away from Magnus with a huge smile on his face. "Izzy truth or dare?" Alec asked. "Umm truth." Izzy smiled. "How many times have you had sex with Simon?" Alec said with a deathly evil look. Instead of saying anything Izzy pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side then said, "Jace truth or dare?" "Dare please." Jace said laughing slightly. "Hmm ok I want you to take your shirt off then have Clary draw a duck on your stomach." Izzy said with an evil smile. I watched Jace fight with himself in his head I was a little worried cause Jace is absolutely terrified of ducks. No one knows why exactly but he is once he ran around the park screaming because ducks were chasing him. "Fine how long does the duck have to stay there?" Jace finally said with a nervous look. "Umm 30 minutes at least." Izzy said "Ok come on Clary let's get his over with." Jace said. Then he took my hand and I lead him out of the room and up to his room. "Why are you doing this Jace you might have a panic attack or something?" I asked cause I was seriously worried now especially with the look on Jace's face. "Clary I'm doing this because I need to face my fears sometimes and it's only for 30 minutes so I should be fine. Now can we please get this over with?" Jace said with a pleading and scared look on his face. "Jace if you can't do it than tell me to stop ok?" I said still a little worried about him. "Ok fine do it in marker please so it's easier to get off." Jace said taking his shirt off. I went over to my bag that was on his bed and grabbed my markers out.

**Jace's POV**

I was absolutely terrified. I can't believe that Izzy would dare such a thing. I mean I think she was trying to get me to back out but there is no way in hell that I was going to back out in front of my friends and teammates who look up to me. I just can't believe that Izzy told Clary to draw a freaking evil little duck. I absolutely hate ducks. They are evil little suckers who trick you into thinking they are all cute and cuddly then they attack you. Clary was giving me worried glances as I pulled my shirt off and she went to get her markers. I had led Clary into my room that way no one would see my nervousness. "Jace are you sure you want to do this baby?" Clary asked with her markers in hand. "Clary I have to I have no other choice." I told her trying to look confident but failing miserably. "Yes you do baby you can just take off your shirt and say no I don't want to do it." Clary said with a serious look. "Clare-Bear please just do this for me and if I do have a panic attack I want you to wake me up OK?" I said with a puppy dog look cause I know Clary would give in. "Fine Jace just please tell me if you fill a panic attack coming on. Now are you ready to start?" Clary asked "Yes i guess i am but a quick good luck kiss would help." I said giving my best smirk. "And he is back guys and of course a good luck kiss would help now come here." Clary said with a smile then she pulled me closer to her and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. I smiled and bent down to meet her. After a minute or so I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks baby. Now let's get started." I said trying to hide my fear. "OK baby." Clary said grabbing her markers to get started.

30 Minutes later

After a painful 30 minutes Clary says, "OK I'm done are you OK Jace?" I hadn't even relished that i had my eyes squished shut. "Yeah I'm fine Clary let's get back before people think we are having sex or something." I said being very careful not to look down. "OK." Clary said grabbing my shirt off the bed and putting it in my hand then grabbing my free one to led me down stairs and back to our waiting friends. "Took ya'll long enough did ya'll have a make out session or something... wait never mind i don't want to know. You did good with the drawing Clary." Izzy said while everyone stared at us. "Thanks." Clary said smiling at Izzy then pulling me back over to the love seat we were at earlier. I sat down and said, "It's my turn now right?" Everyone nodded there head yes so I started thinking about who I wanted to pick. We ended up playing for the next three hours. I looked at the clock which read 2:00. Then I looked around and relished that me, Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Alec, Sebastian, Will, Shane, Percy, Lilyanna, Aylissa, Emma, Alice and Clary had our shirts off. Which only left Magnus who didn't take his shirt off. I looked at one person in particular, Clary. She had a pink leopard print bra on which looked really cute on her. I then looked at the clock again. "I think we should get some sleep since it is 2:30 in the morning." I said still looking at Clary. Everyone agreed and the boys ran off down stairs except for Magnus and me. "Hey Clary come with me for a second i have a surprise for you." I said wanting to get Clary alone for a second. "Um OK sure Jace." She said which made me smile. The other girls gave her looks that said go on then and spill when you get back. I took Clary's hand and dragged her out of the living room and up the stairs into my room. "What is the..." Clary tried saying but i cut her off with a kiss. I then picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around me.

**Clary's POV**

I was asking what the surprise was when Jace pulled me too him and started kissing me. It surprised me at first but i quickly melted into the kiss. Jace put his arms around my waist and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. Jace put his arms under my thighs and started walking over to the bed. He then flopped down on the bed me on top of him. Jace pulled back for a second and I put my forehead on his. Then he smiled and said, "I have been waiting to do that all night." with one of his award winning smiles. I smiled back and said, "Oh really I have too hows the duck on your stomach can I see it." I said this cause Jace had put his shirt back on and mine was still off. Jace froze then seemed to realize what I meant so he pulled his shirt up. I smiled and leaned back down to kiss him some more. We made out for 5 more minutes until I said, "I think that is enough for right now Jace I still need sleep." I didn't want to stop but i did need sleep. "Fine but stay in here with me please." Jace said with a serious look. "Jace we can't the girls and boys will ask questions already and even more if we stay here all night." I said even though I really wanted to stay. "Your right Clary but I wish we could." Jace said with a sad look. "Come on then." I said. Then grabbed his hand and pulled him back downstairs. When we got close enough to the living room that the girls could hear Jace said, "So Clare-Bear did you like your surprise?" then he winked at me so I said, "Oh yes Jace I loved the surprise." I said winking back at him. He laughed and said, "Good I'm glad you enjoyed it." We stopped right outside the living room door and Jace pushed me against the wall. Then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Don't tell them what we did. OK?" I nodded my head and got on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed me back and said, "Good night Clare-Bear." He gave be another quick kiss and smiled then turned and opened the den door. Next thing I knew Alec, Jordan, Percy and all the other boys fall out on the floor on top of each other. "Oh you guys are so dead!" Jace said shoving the rest of the guys down the stairs. I laughed then walked into the living room where all the girls stared at me with expectant looks. "What?" I asked "Well what was the surprise?" Izzy asked getting right to the point. "It was nothing really." I said trying to sound innocent. "Yeah OK spill now Clary or I will tickle you till you do." Izzy said. Which scared the heck out of me cause i knew she would. "OK fine Jace took me up to his bedroom and We made out that's it OK? Good I'm going to sleep." I said the grabbed a blanket while everyone stared at me I layed down on the couch and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Clean up

**Chapter 4**

**Jace's POV**

I woke up first out of all the boys in the den. So I quietly got up making sure not to be loud so I didn't wake anyone up. I walked around all the boys and got to the stairs. So that I can go up stairs and see if any of the girls are up yet and to get something to drink. I walked up stairs and into the living room. When I walked in I noticed that Clary was gone which means she was probably awake. So I walked into the kitchen to get me a drink. When I walked in I saw that there was half a pot of coffee in the pot. I figured Clary had made it so I went ahead and fixed me a cup of water and grabbed another mug and poured Clary some more coffee cause I think I know where she is. I walked down the hall a cup in one hand and the mug in the other. I walked to the library to see if Clare-Bear was in her favorite spot. Which when I opened the door I saw that I was right which made me smile. Clary was there turned around in a bean bag in the corner Facing away from the door. I walked up behind her to see she had her sketch pad out I smiled and looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. Then I relished that she was drawing me with my shirt off and the duck on my stomach. I shivered as I remembered that she drew that evil duck on my stomach. "Hey Clare-Bear what you drawing?" I asked making Clary jump slightly. She turned around and said "Oh Jace it's just you by the angel you scared me." I laughed slightly and smiled and said, "Sorry Clare-Bear I once again didn't mean to scare you. Oh I brought you a cup of coffee too." She smiled and took the coffee from me as I sat down beside her. I just sat there and watched her draw for about an hour. Then he relished that it was 10:00 so he got up and turned to Clary and grabbed her hand then said, "People will start waking up soon we probably need to get back in there." I honestly didn't want to go, I loved watching Clary draw. She would bit her lip and re-dew a single line two or three times just to get it perfect. "Fine I guess." Clary said slowly packing her stuff. We got up and walked down stairs to find all of the girls, Magnus, Taylor, Max, and some of the boys. I groaned as they all stared at us when we walked in laughing. "What did ya'll do?" Izzy asked. "Nothing ya'll were all asleep and only Me and Jace were awake. I was in the library drawing when Jace came in and sat down and then proceeded to watch me draw for the next hour. Happy?" Clary said with an irritated look. "Well OK then ya'll are kinda boring in the morning anyway who is going to wake up the rest of the boys?" Izzy said with a look that said she knew that Clary was in a little bit of a bad mood. "I have to be home by eleven so are we going to do anything or can i go ahead and head home?" Maia asked "Oh we were going to say once everyone got up here that we had fun and stuff then ya'll can leave OK?" I said "OK." Then the rest of the boys came up and I said, "Hey everyone thanks for coming we had a great time and I hope ya'll did too. We will see you in a week or two when school starts of course but we wanted to get together one last time. Ya'll can leave now if you need too." I finished my little spill and smiled and hugged everybody as they left. In the end it was, Me, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Aylissa, Emma, and Max who stayed. "So we need to pick up so if anyone else is leaving leave now." I said looking at the mess. Alec then said, "Me and Magnus are going to his house. Peace." Then he and Magnus got up and left. Simon and Izzy stood up too. "We are going to the park catch you guys later." Simon said giving them a smile. They quickly left leaving only Max, Clary and me. "Well crap I was hoping they would stay so the clean up would be quicker looks like its just you two and me then." I said still looking at the doorway where my siblings walked out with their couple. I sighed then started picking up the solo cups while Clary got the blankets and folded them. "Max you can go down to the den to pick up the solo cups down there OK?" I said. "OK." He said with a smile then he ran downstairs to get all the solo cups. I smiled and continued to get the trash.

**1 hour later**

**Clary's POV**

After an hour of cleaning the whole place looked completely clean. I smiled when we were finally finished. "So shall we continue what we started last night?" I asked with a small smile at the memory. "Well if you want to we can. But we are going to need to get ride of Max for a while." Jace said with a smirk. "Well of course why don't I call Lilyanna and have her take Tay and Max to the park. " I said with a sly smile. "OK where is your phone?" Jace asked. "Umm I think it is still in your room actually." I said and for once I didn't blush. "OK I will go get it you hang out for a sec." Jace said getting up and running to his room. When he came back my small red phone was in his hand. "Here you go Clare-Bear." He said placing the phone in my hand. "Why thank you my love." I say laughing slightly at my weirdness. I take the phone and quickly text Lilyanna to bring Tay over with her then take Tay and Max to the park. It went a little something like this:

**Hey Lil will you bring Tay over here then take her and Max to the park for a while please. :) ~c**

**Yeah I guess so I have nothing better to do.~L**

**Thanks sis you are awesome see you in 5:)~C**

**Yep see ya:)~L**

After we were done I told Jace that she would be here in five minutes. "OK I will go tell Max to get ready to go to the park." Jace then ran off but I called his name to stop him and said, "I'm going to go take a shower when Lil and Tay get here if I'm not done don't let them leave OK?" Jace nodded his head yes then turned back and ran down the hall to Max's room. All I can do is laugh then I walk upstairs to Jace's room to take a shower.

**Jace's POV**

I ran upstairs to tell Max to get ready after Clary told me she was taking a shower. I couldn't help but laugh at her when she told me not to let them leave until she was out. I finally reached Max's room and I knock on the door three times telling him it's me with the code we came up with three years ago. I heard him yell come in so I opened the door to see him on his bed with a book. Which I guess is manga. "Hey bud guess what?" I say. He looked up from his book with a curious look and says, "What Jace?" "You have a date with Taylor in about ten minutes so you got to get ready in five." I say singing the part where I said he had a date. "WHAT I HAVE A DATE AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" Max yelled. I laughed slightly as Max jumped up out of the bed and started running around his room. "OK bud why don't you get ready and come down to the living room in five minutes OK?" I say trying to calm him down a bit. "OK Jace go downstairs be there in a second." Max replied still running around. I laughed and then left Max's room to go back down stairs. About three minutes later Max comes down running into the living room where I was. "Hey bud that was quick high five." I say laughing and raising my hand to him. He gave me a high five then sat down next to me on the couch. "Jace where is Clary I thought she was still here?" Max asked after a minute of silence. "Oh she is in my room taking a shower she should be down any minute bud." I say a little surprised at his question. "Oh ok." Max said falling back into silence. Then there was a slight knock on the door then you can hear the door open and giggling coming from down the hall. "Max, Jace, Clary we are here where are ya'll?" Taylor yelled not bothering to be quiet. "In the living room." I shouted back. I heard more giggling then Lilyanna and Taylor walked in. I looked over they both had red hair like Clary but Taylor's hair was two or three shades darker than Clary and Lilyanna's. Lilyanna looks exactly like Clary except her eyes are a shade darker than Clary's are. "So are you ready Max?" Lilyanna asked looking like she was ready to go. "Sorry but I was told not to let ya'll leave until Clary gets out of the shower. Clary's orders sorry again." I say giving a half smirk. "OK fine whatever Jace. By the angel Clary better hurry up." Lilyanna said smiling slightly. Then Clary came down the stairs and smiled then said, "Hey Lil thanks for coming to take Tay and Max to the park for us." Lilyanna smiled then said, "Of course who wouldn't want to take theses little demons to the park." Then she added, "Come on Max, Tay time to go to the park. Bye Clary. Bye Jace have fun during yawls alone time." Then she got up and walked out with Max and Taylor behind her. "BYE TAYLOR, MAX LOVE YA'LL" Clary yells then she looks at me and says, "Now we are alone may we take a trip to your bedroom?" This made me start laughing then I got up and bowed and gave Clary my hand and said, "As you wish my princess." I take her hand as she laughs and lead her upstairs to my room and I lay down on my bed.

**Clary's POV**

I walked into Jace's room and lay down on top of Jace. He takes his arms and wraps them around my waist pressing me to him. I smile at him and say, "I love you Jace Lightwood. This made him smile as he said, "I love you too Clarissa Fray." Then he dug his hand in my hair bringing our lips together. After what feels like forever I pulled away cause I needed to breath. I felt Jace laugh slightly then he started kissing me all along my neck and down to the top of my shirt. I leaned my head back so he could have more area to kiss. Jace's hand played with the end of my shirt then he looked up at me and I looked at him I see that he is silently asking if its ok. I nod my head and arch my back so he can pull of my shirt. This leaves me in my pink cheetah print bra. I heard Jace suck in his breath as he looked me up and down. Now he was on top of me and he smiled then leaned down and crushed his lips to mine again. They continued this and eventually Jace ended up shirtless as well. We were like this for quiet a while when we finally fell asleep me in Jace's strong arms. I smile before sleep completely pulls me in.


	5. Chapter 5: First day of school

**_Hey guys I hope that ya'll have liked the story so far. This is my first fan fiction so I hope ya'll continue to read this. Anyway here is Chapter 5._**

* * *

2 weeks from last Chapter

**Clary's POV**

I was dreaming about me and Jace on the beach together waking and talking. We walked for quiet a while before Jace pulled me to a stop. He leaned in to kiss me but then there was an annoying beeping sound. "What the heck?" I asked myself. Then my eyes start to open and I realize that it's my phone alarm. I groan loudly then get up cause Izzy was meeting me in an hour to pick me up for our first day of school. I take a shower and attempt to calm the puff ball I call hair. I decide to straighten my hair which makes it twice as long. After my hair is fixed I go and look at my closet. Then my door burst open and there is Izzy. "Hey Clary do you need help picking something out for school?" Izzy said giving me a smile. "Fine Izzy you can pick out what I wear but remember no black at school and I'm not a slut OK?" I said not even touching the fact that she ran into my room while I was in my bra. "YES!" Izzy half yelled half screeched as she ran to my closet. I smiled laughing at her but I had a hand over my ear from when she screeched. She looked through my closet and picked out a emerald green dress that matched my eyes perfectly. "OK put this on Clary cause it brings out your eyes and complements your hair and figure nicely. " Izzy said trying to make it sound logical. "OK fine I'm going to the bathroom to put it on though." Is all I said before I grabbed the dress and walked over to the bathroom. Once I had it on I looked at my self in the body length mirror. I was absolutely stunned. I didn't even recognize the girl standing in the mirror. She looked beautiful a little short but confident and really pretty. I walked out of the bathroom and Izzy gasped. "Wow that is even prettier on you than I thought it would be. Now make-up." Izzy said pulling out her make-up bag. I groaned but didn't argue I would never win this battle with her. "Fine." I grumbled then sat down. Izzy skipped over and put make-up on me. Finally Izzy held a mirror in front of me. I saw that I had mainly natural make-up on other than my eye-shadow which was green like my eyes and dress. "Wow Izzy it looks amazing." I said then I gave her a big hug. "Welcome now we have 20 minutes until school starts and we still got to get Alec and Jace from home cause I left them there." Izzy said pulling me downstairs and giving me an apple and my bag. "OK I'm sure you could have brought them but whatever." I said following Izzy to her car. When we reached Izzy's house which was only five minutes away she honked the horn three then four times. Next thing I know Jace and Alec come out of the house and to the car. I got up and got in the back so Alec could sit up front. We all buckled up and then we were off to school which was about 10 minutes away and we had 15 minutes left. I layed my head on Jace's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "I can't believe it's already time for school." I half whisper. "Yeah I know what you mean." Jace said nodding his head. I close my eyes and next thing I know Jace is shaking my lightly saying wake up baby. "Hmm." I groaned then sat up and saw we were at school. "Dam it how long was I out?" I asked while Jace laughed lightly. "Only about five minutes now get up or we will be late to school." Jace said pulling me up and out of the car. He grabbed my hand and then lead me inside to the gym where we wait until we have five minutes to class start. I sit down with Jace and all of friends surround us. I have already laughed so much my sides hurt and we had just been in school for five minutes. Then we heard the five minute bell go off and we all stood up and left the gym to go get our schedules and locker numbers. I go over to the junior table and tell them my name. They handed me my schedule and a locker number and combination. I smiled at my schedule cause I had a free block first then math, English, and for my last class I have Art. I love art. Now i looked at my locker number. It said locker number 111. i smile that is exactly what locker I wanted. I look around for Jace but I don't see him. "Where can he be?" I thought to my self. I decided to go to my locker then to the library. Let Jace find me himself.

**Jace's POV**

Clary had got lost in the crowd. I couldn't find her. All tough I don't think anyone could find her cause she is shorter than almost all the kids in our grade. I looked and looked then decided to go ahead and get my schedule maybe Clary was over there. I went to the junior table and got my schedule and my locker number/combination. I looked at my schedule, it said that i have a free block first, then math, English, and my last class was art. I guess I'm OK at art but Clary is the master at art I wonder what her schedule is. I look around one more time for Clary before I looked at my locker number. It read; 113. I smiled that's the locker number I wanted. I wonder if Clary got the one she wanted. I decide to go to my new locker and then maybe find Clary. I walked down the hall to the locker I have wanted for the longest time. I saw a glint of red hair and looked over. I heard a door open and close. the only thing that close to my locker was the library. That must have been Clary or Lilyanna. I had put all my stuff in my locker already so I quickly shut it and head over to the library. I walk in and see that I was correct a short red head was sitting in a chair in the corner but she was faced backwards so I couldn't tell if it was Clary or Lil. I walk up behind her and catch a glimpse of emerald green eyes. I smile cause only one person has that color of eyes not even Lilyanna can match Clary's eye color and they are twins. Lilyanna's eyes are a shade or two lighter than Clary's that's the only way anyone can tell them apart cause otherwise they are identical all the way down to height. I bend over and cover her eyes and say, "Guess who?" I'm smiling until she goes, "Is it Simon, no Alec wait Shane?" "Umm no try again." I say a little disappointed I wasn't her first guess. "Umm Percy or Sebastian, or Jordan, or Magnus wait no it's Will right?" She said. I sighed and said, "No you are still wrong." "Then I give up who is it?" Clary answered. I think my heart just fell into my stomach. "Really Clare-Bear you didn't know it was me that hurts really bad. I mean I wasn't even one of your guesses." I said letting go of her eyes and sitting next to her with a sad look. "Oh baby I knew it was you the whole time I promise I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Clary said quickly grabbing my hand. "Really?" I asked cause it really did hurt my feelings when she didn't know it was me. "Of course baby I would recognize your voice from a mile away." Clary said putting her hand under my chin forcing me to look at her. Before I could say anything she kissed me full on the lips and pulled away shortly after. "I would always know when it's you baby OK?" Clary said sitting in my lap. "OK so what is your schedule?" I asked turning happy again. "I have a free block, then math, English, and last I have art what about you?" Clary answered handing her schedule to me. "Believe it or not I have the exact same schedule as you do. What's your locker number?" I said "111 what about yours?" She asked again. "Mine's 113 looks like we are locker neighbors." I said smiling then hugging Clary from behind. "So what do you want to do with our free block?" I asked since we both had a free block. "Um how about we go get some food cause I only had an apple." Clary said as her tummy growled. "OK come on then." I said grabbing her hand and heading outside to my car. The rest of the day passed like it was nothing. Next thing I know it's time to have a football meeting to see how many freshies we would have this year. "OK Clary I need to go to the football field do you have practice today?" I asked Clary as we walked to the locker rooms. "Yeah well really it's just a meeting to see how many freshman we will have on the team and let them try-out." Clary said. Then we were outside the girls locker room. "OK baby so I guess I'm giving you a ride home?" I asked cause I didn't want her walking home alone. "You don't have to do that Jace I can walk." Clary said smiling. "Hey please let me give you a ride Alec is already driving Izzy back home so can I at least walk you home?" I was trying to be reasonable. "OK fine baby you win you can walk me home since ya'll only have one car." Clary said giving in. "Good now come here Clare-Bear." I said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "You need to go baby." Clary said after a minute or two. "Fine but a kiss first." I said cause I missed her kisses since school started even though it's only been one day. "OK come here then baby." Clary said standing on her tip toes to reach me. I leaned down to meet her half way. We kissed for a solid minute before some coughed to get our attention. "As much as I love that you to are spending time together we need our team captain for this meeting and Jace I believe the football team needs their team captain as well." Izzy said standing in the door way of the locker room with her arms crossed. "Right sorry Iz i was about to come in we were just saying good bye." Clary said blushing slightly. "By the angel if that was saying bye I hate to see hello after ya'll have been separated for a weekend." Izzy said turning back to the locker room. Clary turned back to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips then said, "I will see you in a little bit baby now get out there before you are late." "OK fine go get changed is your meeting at the football field?" I asked "Yeah it is." Clary said turning to go into the locker room. "OK I will meet you out here in 5 minutes so we can walk together OK? Anyways the boys are waiting in the locker room for me anyway and girls for you so we all can walk out together." I said smiling. "OK I will have the girls ready and out here in five minutes." Clary said entering the locker room.

**Clary's POV**

I walked into the locker room to see some of my old friends and some people I didn't even know. Izzy was sitting in the corner giving me a death glare type thing. I quickly changed and looked around everybody seemed to be ready an it only took 3 minutes. "OK ladies we will head out to the field in about two minutes we are going to meet the football players in the hall before we head out we will walk together to the football field where the boys are having there meeting/tryout as are we understood?" I said trying to sum it all up. I heard a course of ok's before we grabbed our bags and headed to the hall way. The boys are already out there so I immediately walk over to Jace and say, "OK lets go baby." He grabbed my hand and together we led our teams to the football field. We walked all the way to the field me and Jace in the lead. Our coaches were on the field looking a little irritated then they saw us and smiled really big at the sight of all of us together. "Hey guys good to see ya'll banded together as if ya'll are one team which by the way is what we want." Couch Shipley (the football coach) said. "OK lets split up. Clary lead the way to our practice spot and to the bleachers just above it." Couch Penny said. I smiled and nodded my head before giving Jace's hand a squeeze and letting go and turning toward or practice mat. "OK LADIES FOLLOW ME!" I shouted all the girls turn and follow me. I leaded them all the way to the bleachers just behind our mat and I sat down waiting for farther instructions. All the other girls sat down and Izzy sat next to me. Lilyanna and Maia came over there as well. "OK Ladies listen here we have some girls who have been on the team before but I want to introduce our captain for this year. Clary Fray." Couch Penny said pointing to me. I knew it was my cue to stand up so I did and walked to where coach Penny was. I turned toward the team and gave a little wave. I looked to Coach Penny and she just nods at me. As if saying go on talk and lead. "Hi girls. A lot of you know me already. Can I have freshman raise their hands please." I saw about four people raise their hands. "OK and what about new cheerleaders who have been here but haven't been on the team?" I saw two raise their hands. "OK and where are my returning girls?" I say. I see five people raise their hands. This included: Izzy, Maia, Lilyanna, Aylissa, and Emma. "OK good can I have my returning girls come down here please." I ask and the girls get up and come over. "OK listen I want to show them some of our basic cheers like lets go and rowdy OK?" I say in a whisper type thing. Everyone agrees and i say to them, "Same formation as last year but this time I'm in front instead of Sarah." We set up with me in the front two behind me and three behind them. "Rowdy first." I say loud enough for the newbies to hear. "OK watch us we are going to show you two of our basic cheers then we will do more complicated ones do ya'll understand?" They all nodded their heads so I start of the cheer. "Let's (Clap) Get (Clap) A (Clap) Little (Clap) Bit (Clap) Rowdy. R (left hand to right hip) O (Right hand on left hip) W (UN cross left hand first and put it back on left hip then same for right) A D-Y (Shake your hips back and forth for each letter). GO PANTHERS!" "OK do ya'll think ya'll can do that?" I ask They all nod and we go through a couple more cheers then let the newbies tryout. In the end we kept all of the newbies. Which were: Angel, Selena, Annabeth, Bella, Katie, and Jenna. "OK ladies let's get in the huddle with the football team to end practice. And by the way newbies get used to this, we start and end practice with the boys." I say as we walk over to where Coach Shipley is patiently waiting. We all fill in spots in the huddle and I squeeze in next to Jace. He grabs my hand and Coach Shipley starts talking then he says after five minutes or so, "And we have a star couple as team captains this year." I blush slightly but Jace just laughs and wraps his arm around me. "OK I think we should let our new team captains lead the ending." Coach Penny said giving us a nod. Together me and Jace yell, "PANTHERS ON THREE. ONE, TWO, THREE. PANTHERS!" Then our huddle broke up and me and Jace walked over to the bleachers as our group comes over. "Hey how are we doing rides today?" Alec asked. Probably cause he wanted to go over to Magnus's ASAP. "I am walking Clary home you take Iz and Lilyanna are you going with Percy?" Jace said. "I was planing on going over to his house actually so yeah." Lilyanna said smiling and blushing just like I do. I laugh a little at how much we are alike really the only difference is that her eyes are a shade or two lighter than mine. Simon raised his hand. "What?" I ask him nicely. "Izzy would you like to come to the park with me and have dinner afterwards?" He asked looking at Izzy. "Oh Simon I would love to." Izzy said hugging him. "Well Alec I guess you can go to Magnus's then. Come on Clary we need to go. See you guys later." Jace said waving with his free hand as we walked away and down the road a little. "Jace do you think my mom would let me go to the institute to do homework with you?" I ask cause I really want to. "I'm Not sure why don't you call and ask. I grabbed my phone out a called my mom. She answered on the third ring. "Hello?" She said "HI mom I was wondering if I could hang out at the institute for a while and do homework." I ask I hear my mom sigh and say...

* * *

_**There is chapter 5 I hope ya'll liked it please review and don't forget this is my first fan fiction so I need ya'lls reviews to make it better anyways sorry I haven't updated it in a while I strained/ tore my cafe muscle and I have school and tons of homework and plus I have physical therapy twice a week and Pitching and catching practice that I have to go sit and watch so I'm pretty busy I will update as soon as I can though. **_


	6. Chapter 6: After school

**_Hey again guys I hope ya'll liked the last chapter i will try and add more Sizzy and Malec into the story. I still don't have any reviews yet so if you have any ideas or thoughts about this please review. Here is chapter six._**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I walked out of school with Max since we were in the same grade. It sucked having older siblings in high school when you are only in middle school. We had to ride the bus cause everybody we knew had to stay late after school so me and Max walked hand in hand to the bus pick up to wait for bus 412 to get here. (_**By the way this is right after school while the locker room scene was going on except from our two 8th graders point of view)** _The bus got there two minutes later we got on the bus and sat in the very back together. Max sat down and I layed my head in his lap. "I honestly can,t wait until next year cause then I can be a cheerleader or should I say a true cheerleader and Max you can be a football player. Don't you agree Max?" I asked. "Yeah totally I'm already sick of school and today was only the first day." Max answered even though he wasn't really paying attention he was to focused on the fact that Taylor had her head in his lap. "Yeah I know." Taylor said before dozing off.

**Couple hours later when the older kids got out of practice**

**Clary's POV**

Today has been perfect I mean Jace and me have all our classes together we are both team captain of our teams. And now I get to walk home with Jace. "So Jace you know you don't have to walk me home right." I asked. "Yeah I know but i don't like the idea of you walking home by yourself you never know what can happen." Jace answered without even thinking. "Oh that's so sweet and a little over protective Jace." Clary said grabbing Jace's hand. He smiled but didn't say anything. They walked for the next half hour in silence until they reached Clary's house. "Well We are here I guess you have to go now Jace." Clary said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I don't have to why don't you ask your mom if you can come to the institute for a little bit." Jace suggested trying to cheer his angel up. "OK that's a good idea you stay here though be back in a sec." She said giving him a quick peek on the lips and running inside to find her mom. "MOM ARE YOU HOME?" I shouted. "YES SWEETIE I'M IN THE KITCHEN." She yelled back. I ran to the kitchen and hugged my mom and asked, " Can I pretty please go to the institute for a little bit Please!?" "Fine but be back by nine OK?" MOM said. "Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug before turning around and running back outside and jumping into Jace's arms. "SO I take it she said yes?" Jace asked twirling Clary around and smiling like an idiot. "Yes she did let's go." Clary said practically dragging Jace towards the institute. "OK Clare-Bear I know your excited but calm down a little." Jace said laughing and pulling Clary toward him. "Come on lets go Jace!" I said pulling Jace. We got to the institute in five minutes and went straight to Jace's room. I ran and jumped on the bed and Jace just laughed at me then tossed his bag next to mine. then he jumped on the bed beside me. I smiled and rolled onto my back . Jace rolled on top of me I smiled at him and he started kissing me. It turned into a make-out session. This lasted for a while until someone opened the door. Neither of us paid and attention to the door though. "Umm guys hello?" A small voice said. _Crap that's either Max or Taylor. _I thought to myself. Jace must have though the same thing cause he stopped kissing my jaw and looked up. Sure enough it was Max. He was blushing like crazy to just like Alec did when Jace mentioned Magnus the other day. "What do you need Max?" Jace asked his face softening when he saw Max. "Well I was going to ask when Taylor had to go home cause I wanted to take her to the park." Max said "Oh Tay doesn't have to go home until nine tonight with me so get Aylissa to take you to the park OK?" "OK thanks." Max said running after closing the door. "Now where were we." Jace said leaning down to kiss me again. This went on for a while before my phone started buzzing. "Why now?" I ask out loud. I looked down at my phone and it is my mom. I answer it and say, "Hey mom what's up?"

"Clary can you and Tay come home please." My mom said.

"Why?" I asked

"Please you can bring Jace if you want and Max too." My mom said.

"OK we will be there in a bit." I said hanging up the phone. I looked over at Jace who was frowning.

"What was that about. And where are we going?" Jace asked "We and Max and Tay are going to my house for some unknown reason." I answered getting my stuff from the corner as Jace grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. He ran across the hall and the other two were already ready. Together we walked to Jace's car. And we left for my house.

* * *

**_This probably shucked and it was short sorry about that I think I have writers block with this story. I have another one thought that I have been working on. So if you want to go check it out. It's called the superstar and the red head. Well anyway if anyone has any ideas for this story please review. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 AN sorry

**_!PLEASE READ!_**

**_Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while on this story. :/ I am stuck for ideas so if you have any ideas of where I can go from here or where you want this story to go please review or pm me:) Please I really need help if you want me to continue it :) Please anyway like I said review or Pm me sorry that this isn't a chapter :/ ~M_**


	8. Chapter 8:Surprise

_**Hey guys so this is a test chapter to see if I want to continue with the story or not So please give me your opinion k? So here is the chapter 3 :) ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Hey mom what's up?"_

_"Clary can you and Tay come home please." My mom said._

_"Why?" I asked_

_"Please you can bring Jace if you want and Max too." My mom said._

_"OK we will be there in a bit." I said hanging up the phone. I looked over at Jace who was frowning._

_"What was that about. And where are we going?" Jace asked "We and Max and Tay are going to my house for some unknown reason." I answered getting my stuff from the corner as Jace grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. He ran across the hall and the other two were already ready. Together we walked to Jace's car. And we left for my house._

**Clary's POV**

"Where are we going sissy?" Taylor asks me as Jace drives us to my house.

"Mamma called she wants us to come home and she said Jace and Max could come to." I said and she nodded.

I look back at her and Max and see she has her head on his shoulder. I smile slightly to myself and turn back to the front.

I grab one of Jace's hands suddenly nervous.

I guess he can feel me shaking cause he squeezes my hand in recurrence.

I look over at him and he gives me a slight smile.

We pull into my driveway five minutes later.

I look over and see a car I vaginally recognize.

"Clary who's car is that?" Tay asks sounding scared.

"It's ok come on lets go inside Max, Tay stay behind us." I say and they nod.

We get out of the car and Jace wraps his arm around my waist.

Max and Tay stay behind us each holding one of our free hands and each others.

I open the door and we walk in staying that way.

We walk into the living room and my suspensions are proved correct.

"Hello Clarissa. Who is this?" My father ask motioning to everyone else.

I cringe at my real name.

"Father it is nice to see you again. How was France?" I ask calmly.

"It was amazing you would have loved it Clarissa. Now who is this?" He asks again.

"This is Jace my boyfriend, Max his younger brother and this is Taylor my younger sister." I say pointing to each person.

"Funny I don't remember having another kid. Where is your twin Clarissa?" He asks.

"Jace can you please take Tay and Max upstairs to my room they don't need to hear this." I say calmly.

"Uh sure do you want me to come back down after?" Jace asks

"Yes." I say and he nods then tacks them upstairs.

"So Clarissa can we sit?" He asks and I nod.

"So how old is Taylor?" He ask me once we sit down.

"She is thirteen father. Where is mom?" I ask.

"Oh she is in the kitchen fixing some stuff to drink." He answers.

"Ok. So why exactly are you here may I ask father?" I ask him trying to keep my manners in check.

"Oh right your mother must not have told you. You, Lilyanna and Taylor are coming to stay with me for a couple of weeks." He says and I try not to act shocked.

"Why exactly?" I ask him as Jace comes back down stairs.

He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"You ok?" Jace whispers in my ear.

"Kinda I will explain later." I whisper back and he nods.

"So as I said why exactly are we going to be staying at your house father when we haven't seen you in almost seven years and Taylor doesn't even know you?" I ask keeping my manners in check.

"Well you see your mother and step dad have to leave on a business trip so you will be staying with me while they are gone." He explains.

Then mom walks in and sits down.

"Lilyanna should be here soon." Mom says

As if on Que Lilyanna walks in and sits down next to me.

"Father what are you doing here?" Lilyanna asks trying to act calm like me.

"As I just explained to Clarissa your Mother and step father are going on a business trip and you two being my daughters will being staying with me along with your half sister." He explains again.

"Yes now please go get packed and tell your sister as well please." Mom says and we nod.

I try my best not to show I'm shaking and grab Jace's hand and make my way to me and Lil's room.

Once we are up there me and Lil turn to each other.

"I can not believe that damn idiot is here I mean after ten god damn years!" I whisper shout.

"I know. How the hell is he aloud to take us!" Lil says.

"Mom had to of given him permission. I can't even..." I growl and throw the bag I was packing in frustration.

"Umm Clary you are scaring Max and Taylor and really me as well. Who the crap is that man?" Jace asks.

"Oh umm right sorry Max, Tay umm that guy down there is Lilyanna and I's father." I explain.

"Wait so I am your half sister?" Tay asks looking shocked.

I sigh and so does Lil.

"Yes I know it is a shock that's why I wanted you to come up here. His name is Valentine but me and Lil are forced to call him father. I need you to go pack I'm assuming you heard why. And Max please go with her." I say and they both nod and walk out.

"Now explain why this matters please I am so confused." Jace says.

"Umm right well Valentine used to get Lil and me every other weekend and we would have a good time. Then one weekend he told us we would never see him again we were six years old and Tay was three. We didn't understand why he left but he did and he never came back this is the first time we have seen him in ten years. He never wrote, called or even tried to contact us. Like I said we were six so we though he hated us and left us so we kinda hate him now." I explain as I finish packing my suit case.

"Wow so he just left and never came back?" Jace asks and we nod.

"Where is his house?" Jace asks.

"Oh It isn't far from here. Actually it is pretty close to the institute." I say and he nods.

"Lil you ready?" I ask and she nods.

"Ok lets get Max and Tay." I say and Jace helps us with our bags and then max and Tay come out Max helping Tay with hers.

We walk downstairs and Valentine puts our bags in the car.

"Are you riding with me?" He asks.

"No father we are going to ride with Jace so he knows where the house is if that is ok." I reply calmly.

"That will be fine. Follow me." He says back and then we are off.

* * *

_**Ok so I need your opinion should I continue or no? Please review :) Ok bye for now :) 3 ~M**_


	9. Chapter 9:No

_**Hey guys so I got a bunch of comments from people saying please continue so I am going to. I want to clear something up. Valentine isn't a bad guy...yet he just left them when they were little and they felt and still feel abandoned by him ok? So yeah here ya go :) 3 ~M**_

* * *

**Last chapter**

_We walk downstairs and Valentine puts our bags in the car._

_"Are you riding with me?" He asks._

_"No father we are going to ride with Jace so he knows where the house is if that is ok." I reply calmly._

_"That will be fine. Follow me." He says back and then we are off._

**Clary's POV**

Ten minutes later we pull into the driveway of his house.

We all get out and Jace and Max help us with our bags.

"Father are our rooms still set up?" I ask and he nods.

"You and Lilyanna will still share a room Clarissa. Taylor can have the other room." He says and we nod.

"Jace our room is up the stairs to the left. Max, Taylor follow me." I say and they nod.

Lilyanna takes Jace to our old room and I lead Taylor to hers.

"So how old was I when he left ya'll?" She asks once we are inside.

"You were only four Tay. That's why you don't remember him. Just don't forget you are Luke's daughter not his." I say and she nods.

"I am going to my room get unpacked." I say and again she nods.

I walk back out and into the other room.

Lilyanna already has most of her stuff unpacked and I see Jace has unpacked some of mine.

"Thanks baby." I say giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiles and nods and continues helping me unpack.

Thirty minutes later we are done.

"So how long are you staying here?" Jace asks sitting on my bed.

"Probably a month or so." I say shrugging and he nods.

"Should I call him sir? He hasn't really addressed me." Jace says and I laugh.

"Yeah call him sir. Come on you need to get Max back home. Don't forget we still have school tomorrow." I say nudging him lightly.

"Ok, ok do you want me to pick you up? I will make Alec and Izzy ride with Magnus." Jace says.

"That would be awesome thanks Jace." I say kissing him.

"Will the bus pick up Tay?" Lil asks.

"I'm sure it has already been set up. I mean used to me and you would catch the bus at the end of the rode where they always stop anyway." I say and she nods.

"I'm walking Jace out be up in a minute." I say leading Jace out of the room.

"Max come on." Jace says and I hear Max and Tay come up behind us.

We walk downstairs and outside. I hear more footsteps join us and look to see Valentine.

We get out to Jace's car and we turn so Valentine is facing us.

"It was nice to meet you Jace. You as well Max." He says.

"It was a pleasure sir. I am sure I am going to be seeing more of you." Jace says extending his hand out to him.

"Ah yes." Valentine says as he take Jace's hand.

"Well bye Jace." I say and give him a quick kiss.

"Bye Clary." He says back getting in the car.

"Bye Tay." Max says kissing Taylor's cheek and getting in the car.

They drive away and Valentine grabs our arms pulling us inside.

"Go up to your rooms now dinner will be soon. Clarissa please stay down here for a second." Valentine says.

We nod and Tay walks out.

"Yes father?" I ask

"What sports do you three do? And Jace and Max as well?" He asks.

"Oh Lilyanna and myself are cheerleaders. In fact I am captain of the team. Taylor takes gymnastics and practices cheer with us at home. She is only in eighth grade. Max plays baseball and Jace is captain of both the soccer and football teams. We cheer for both teams by the way." I say and he nods.

"When are your practices?" He asks.

"Oh Lilyanna, Jace, and mine are right after school. Max is on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Taylor is Monday, Thursday and Saturday." I say and he nods.

"Ok go on up now Clarissa." He says and I nod.

* * *

_**Time skip: Four hours later and skipping the diner.**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I walk into the kitchen to get a drink and Valentine stops me.

I can suddenly tell he has been drinking just from the smell of his breathe.

"What..are..you doing little bitch?" He slurs causing me to flinch. 'What the hell?'

Then he slaps me. I jump back shocked.

He starts punching and kicking me over and over again. I am now on the ground trying to protect my face.

I look up slightly and see him slide his belt off.

"You need to learn a lesson." He says before spinning me around into a sitting position.

"Take off your shirt. Or I will go get your sisters who are asleep correct?" He sneers.

I grit my teeth and say, "If you don't touch them you can do whatever you want with me."

I then pull my shirt off exposing my back.

That's when I feel it the belt buckle slapping against my back causing a searing pain and a deep cut.

I wince but not enough for him to see.

He continues this throwing in a punch or two for the next thirty minutes.

"Go up to your room." He spits and then walks into his own room.

I try to slowly get up and groan in pain.

'What can I do to help this?' I think to myself.

A cold shower will probably numb it lets do that.

So I go upstairs and take a cold shower which stung like hell then numbed my back.

I grab a black t-shirt that is to big for me and some black jogging pants.

I slowly make my way to the bed and lay down wincing slightly.

'I am going to have to hide this.' I think to myself ad I fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**_See told ya he wasn't bad...yet :) SO what did ya think? I hope you liked it bye for now :) 3 !~M_**


End file.
